A Gift
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Todo tiene un origen y eso incluye el día de San Valentin, el amor y la amistad o como otra cultura lo quiera llamar. Y si vemos a los vikingos, quizá el nombre o costumbre difiera, pero la intención era la misma. La intención de Hiccup era la misma.


_Un regalo._

—Hiccup, deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a hacer las flechas que vamos a dar mañana.

—No puedo Bocón, tengo que preparar mi regalo.

Bocón se quedó quieto al escuchar que su aprendiz tenía planes para el día de mañana.

En ese día especial donde realizaban una enorme cena y cada integrante de los clanes pertenecientes a la tribu le daba un regalo u ofrenda a la casa donde se encontraba su amada y de allí los clanes se unían en alguna boda futura que se celebrara después de haber reunido tanto el ganado como a las generaciones vivas de dicho clan.

Entonces, que Hiccup dijera estar ocupado en esa fecha a sus 18 años de edad…era algo que seguramente Estoico tomaría en cuenta apenas la noticia llegara a su conocimiento.

—Jojo, ya veo por donde va esto

—No creo que realmente lo sepas.

—Bueno, no diré nada…pero los Hofferson suelen ser más de hachas y no de flechas.

—..¿?

—Estaba pensando en voz alta.

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco al captar de inmediato que hablaba de Astrid.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Bocón, gracias por el consejo.

— ¿Qué consejo?

—….Nada—

Pero aún si Bocón decía la verdad acerca de pensar en voz alta, seguía estando equivocado. La verdadera razón de que Hiccup se tomara el día libre para terminar el regalo que llevaba haciendo toda la semana, no era por forjar algún arma para Astrid. De hecho, el objeto yacía oculto en una de las mochilas que colgaban a los lados de Chimuelo, perfectamente oculto para evitar preguntas de curiosos indiscretos (como Brutacio o Patán) que podían burlarse de él por lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera Patapez que lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo podía saberlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh nada, estaba arreglando una nueva cola para chimuelo.

—Genial, yo estoy juntando rocas exóticas para mi querid—

—Deberías buscar cerca del volcán de la isla que se encuentra al sur— se apresuró a aconsejar para que no entrara en detalles sobre cuanto adoraba a su dragón o ambos se sumergirían en una plática que duraría horas y lo que menos tenía en ese momento, era tiempo.

—Wow ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por el consejo. Estoy seguro de que a Albóndiga le encantara. Últimamente ha estado muy…

—Deberías apresurarte antes de que los Groncles nuevos te ganen el regalo perfecto, Patapez— repitió sin darle tregua hasta haber alejado su atención y energía de su dragón y él.

—Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que venga mi padre ¿no crees? — se dirigió al furia nocturna que asentía con la misma impaciencia que el castaño y en menos de lo que balaban las ovejas, ellos ya se alejaban de las casonas y riscos de la isla poniendo el rumbo y la mira al frente donde podían visualizar peñascos y tramos tan conocidos que ni siquiera les hizo falta estar alerta en caso de que el terreno les desfavoreciera con alguna tormenta o isla que no estuviera en sus planes.

Para cuando era medio día ellos ya aterrizaban en aquella isla helada donde pocos se animaban a ir por el escaso alimento que había, la pésima visibilidad que las tormentas los atrofiaban y la nula habilidad de los dragones para sobrevolar en ese lugar.

Sin embargo ninguno tuvo dificultad en avanzar a pesar de las corrientes violentas de aire que intentaban tumbarlos con látigos de nieve. Jinete como dragón avanzaron hasta la entrada de lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo que más tarde los conduciría hasta la pequeña comunidad de Arren que vivía bajo la superficie violenta de su isla y en donde fueron recibidos por la curandera de el lugar.

— ¡Hiccup! Creí que pasaría más tiempo antes de que volvieras a visitarnos ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien, gracias por preocuparte Tooth… ¿Jack esta aquí?

—Si, justo se acaba de encerrar en su habitación, tuvo una discusión con su padre, tu entiendes— la joven se encogió de hombros sin dejar que los cristales coloridos la golpearan al acomodarse mejor su cabello con los pendientes en ellos —Cosa de herederos al parecer.

—Me lo imagino, ¿Y el jefe Nicolás esta aquí?

—No, acaba de salir con un grupo de exploración para conseguir más materiales.

—Bueno, vuelvo en un rato entonces— Hiccup se despidió de forma educada de ella, no sin antes agradecerle por darle la bienvenida y sin más interrupciones continuo su camino hasta la habitación de la única persona que deseaba ver ese día.

Al tocar a su puerta, no le extraño no recibir ninguna respuesta y menos que se enfadara cuando entro sin permiso en el momento justo en que Jack rompía una columna de hielo con la punta de cuchilla que tenía su cayado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Jack, a mí también me da gusto verte tan pronto y más no ser ese pilar que acabas de destrozar. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jack se limitó a asentir con la cabeza aunque se veía ligeramente avergonzado por tener a un testigo de sus momentos de berrinche.

—Me da gusto verte— añadió cuando ambos chicos se sentaron en el comedor de la casa hecha a base de barro y hielo —Pero me sorprende. Normalmente vienes una vez a la semana y no dos días.

—Sí, bueno— el vikingo se encogió de hombros, tomando el paquete antes de sentarse a pensar en lo que podía decirle para que el momento no fuera incomodo o embarazoso para ninguno de los dos. Más aún cuando Jack no estaba al tanto de sus costumbres y era seguro que le preguntaría a que se debía el regalo. —Tenía que traerte esto.

Espero en silencio a que Jack apartara el cuero que cubría aquel extraño y hermoso presente que no tardo en pintar una sonrisa en su rostro y un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando supo lo que era.

—Hiccup es... — negó con la cabeza al no encontrar palabras para describirlo, riendo con cierta diversión sin perder el tiempo para probárselo y toparse con la sorpresa de que aquel abrigo, hecho de tela, cuero y con piel de conejo por dentro, era una de las cosas más cómodas que se había probado en toda su vida. — ¿la piel-

—No te preocupes, fue de conejos que usaron para cocinar, no los cace simplemente por su piel.

Aquel dato fue más que suficiente para aliviar el posible remordimiento que atacara a Jack que no gustaba mucho de atormentar a los animales por plena diversión o lujos que podía evitarse con materiales reciclados y mucha mano de obra.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que Hiccup era un vikingo...con esa consideración le bastaba para tener su consciencia tranquila. Eso y no podía ignorar el hecho de que no todos los días podía recibir un regalo del próximo jefe de la tribu vikinga más fiera del continente. Eso lo dejaba con su segunda duda:

—¿Por qué? Aún no es mi día del nombre y tampoco he logrado algún logro para recibir un obsequio.

Hiccup respiro hondo, repitiéndose que debía mantener la calma y no hablar de más o sería obvio que el asunto lo ponía nervioso y no podría calmar a Jack con sus comentarios burlones si dejaba que ese tema saliera a flote. Solo debía contestar de forma sincera y directa, sin darle mucha importancia para incomodarlo pero darle a entender que era algo importante que no podía dejar pasar aún cuando era una de las personas más alejadas de las costumbres de Berk que se puede encontrar.

" _Bueno, en realidad no hay manera de decirlo de forma amigable"_

Pensó para sí cuando dejo de tener el mueble para concentrarse y sus ojos se toparon directamente con aquellos ojos que se asemejaban mucho al vasto océano que gustaba ver desde su hogar, la orilla de Berk o montando a chimuelo en un paseo matutino.

—Hoy es un día especial en Berk, tenemos la costumbre de dar regalos a una persona especial.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Jack no parecía muy satisfecho con su respuesta pero no insistió en preguntar si de verdad le revelaba toda la información y eso era algo que Hiccup hubiera preferido a ver la sonrisa coqueta que el chico le regalaba antes de ocultarla con el cuello del abrigo que solo resaltaba más sus ojos por culpa del pelaje que era tan blanco como su cabello y no le daban gran variedad de distracción cuando Jack parecía conocer la forma correcta de moverse por la habitación, dando pasos tan silenciosos que parecía flotar sobre la tierra húmeda y mezclarse con las paredes de hielo que le daban un aspecto más fantasmal e incluso fantasioso al que solía tener.

Quizá no era un regalo y era un arma de doble filo, pero ya era tarde para que Hiccup recuperara el habla al verse perdido en sus ojos, abstraído en el toque de su mano sobre la suya y la embriagante sensación friolenta que su aliento dejaba en sus labios al hablarle tan cerca.

— ¿Y me lo diste a mi?

—...Fuiste el único en el que pensé— Hiccup se sonrojo al espabilar un poco e intentar enmendar su propio error —el primero.

—Dijiste el único.

—Quise decir el primero, tú sabes que tengo más gente especial.

—No creo que tengas suficiente tiempo para hacer más de esto... ¿cuánto te tomo hacerlo?

— ¿No te puedes callar y aceptarlo?

Jack soltó una carcajada al ver que era el culpable de que la temperatura del castaño subiera y calentara su mano que no dejaba de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él de forma discreta sin darle opción a alejarse del tacto o pedir un tiempo muerto.

Hacia solo un año que se conocían, ni siquiera sabía si los otros habitantes de Berk estaban al tanto de esa relación que no se podía llamar amistad, no cuando Jack le provocaba escalofríos con cada sonrisa que le daba y provocaba que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara cuando ambos mantenían un contacto físico con una duración que superaba los tres segundos.

Hiccup tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre cuando se enterara de las visitas frecuentes que le daba a esa tribu forastera a expensas de su conocimiento, pero todo eso podían pensarlo después, cuando no estuvieran tomados de las manos, riendo a expensas del otro y con un pequeño momento a solas que ni siquiera los problemas de sucesión podían interrumpirlos.


End file.
